The present invention relates to a device for deterring the unauthorized removal of hoses from faucets. More particularly, the invention relates to a housing which prevents the hose from being disconnected from the faucet without first unlocking the lock attached thereto.
The prior art contains numerous coupling guards, locking devices or other protective devices which are designed to prevent the unauthorized tampering with pipe connections, valves or meters. These devices may be grouped generally as tamper indicting devices, access prevention devices and removable protective devices. The present invention fits into the latter category of removable protective devices.
One patent which is illustrative of a removable type of coupling lock in U.S. Pat. No. 795,952 issued on Aug. 1, 1905 to Angeloni et al. This protective device is designed to prevent the unauthorized tampering with pipe couplings by completely enclosing the coupling nut, thereby preventing access to the nut without first removing the protective device. This device is constructed using two semi-circular halves which are connected together at one end by a hinge and at the other end by a specially designed lock. Another device of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 804,387 issued to Davis on Nov. 14, 1905. The Davis device is designed to prevent theft of light bulbs and as with the Angeloni patent, consists of a pair of semi-circular halves connected at one end by a hinge and at the other end with a specially designed locking mechanism.
One removable protective device which is specifically designed for protecting hose couplings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,717 issued to Eaton on July 25, 1972. One embodiment of the Eaton coupling guard consists of a U-shaped member which is fitted over the hose coupling. The U-shaped member has slots in its side legs to allow a retaining bar to removably engage the U-shaped member against the hose coupling. The retaining bar is then locked into position using an ordinary lock to prevent the removal of the hose from the faucet. In the second embodiment disclosed in Eaton, the coupling guard fits within the shackle of the lock so that the body of the lock serves as the retaining member.